


Lunch Break

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, In Public, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, PWP, Porn, Public Sex, Sexy, Writer Bingo, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: When Miranda had asked her to come for lunch at the photoshoot, she had not been expecting this at all.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> No beta, and I did a quick edit, but I probably have mistakes.  
> For Bingo Card Seven: In Public  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy bit at her lip as she was backed up against a table. "Miranda, what?" Her eyes trailed to the closed flap of the canopy tent… anyone could walk in, this was the changing room for the models.

"Sssh. I have just enough time."

Andy gasped. "I- I came to have lunch with you."

Miranda chuckled, a deep, heady sound. "I know, but I have other plans before we have lunch."

Swallowing while Miranda unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks, Andy whimpered when her girlfriend's hand slipped inside her panties. "Fuck. Miranda."

When Miranda had asked her to come for lunch at the photoshoot, she had not been expecting this at all.

"You need to stay quiet, darling, we're hidden away but anyone can hear you." Miranda pressed their lips together before she began to massage her fingers against Andy's clit.

Andy jerked beneath the pressure, moaning, her head tipping back. "Oh god. Oh, fuck." She sucked in a sharp breath when Miranda lightly pinched her clit between her fingers.

"Sshh, sshh, sshh. You need to be very quiet. So very quiet."

Gentle fingers inched down and pushed just a little bit inside of her, wiggling and making Andy squirm. She tried to swallow a strangled little cry, but a garbled noise passed her lips anyway, while Miranda made quick work of bringing her to the edge of orgasm. "Ah!"

Hot breath ghosted against her ear, "You aren't doing a very good job being quiet, are you, darling?"

"Please, ooooh god, please."

Miranda's thumb rubbed against her clit, her fingers curling just right. "Just relax, you're not allowed to come yet, Andrea."

"Miranda, please." Her legs were shaking from the effort of standing, her hands aching from gripping tight onto the edge of the table she was pressed against. "I can't- I can't last any longer."

She let her head hang down, her forehead resting on Miranda's shoulder, her body tense with the effort of waiting for Miranda's permission.

She was panting heavily, gasping and licking at her dry lips, building higher and higher as Miranda teased her with expert little motions. She was so close, and straining to stave off the inevitable orgasm. She so desperately wanted to please Miranda, knowing it would only make their evening at home that much more pleasurable.

Finally Miranda flicked her tongue at the shell of Andy's ear and murmured, "Come for me."

One more flick against her clit and Andy did as she was commanded, her breath caught in her throat and her mouth pressed heavily into Miranda's shoulder, muffling the whimpering little cries that escaped her.

Miranda eased her through the orgasm, and chuckled when Andy went limp in her arms. "Hmmm. A little noisier than I wanted you to be, but you did rather well. I’m impressed."

Andy took several deep breaths, trying to regulate her racing heart, and leaned against the table, giving Miranda the ability to remove her fingers from Andy's pants.

Slick fingers wiped against Andy's lips. "Clean up, darling."

Letting her jaw drop, Andy licked at the fingers that thrust into her mouth, holding Miranda's gaze the entire time.

When Miranda pulled her hand away, she leaned in for a kiss. "Take a moment, Andrea, I'll get your salad ready at the catering tables." She moved over and plucked a makeup wipe from a little packet on the dressing table, using it to clean up more appropriately.

As she left the canopy tent, she turned back to look at Andy—spent and breathing heavily—leaning against the table she was just fucked against. Miranda winked, and gave Andy a dirty little grin. "Don't forget to zip up, Andrea. Next time, wear a skirt, it'll make it much easier to fuck you."

When Miranda stepped out, the flap closing behind her, Andy collapsed a little more against the table and laughed softly.

Oh hell. Miranda had just fucked her at a photoshoot, where anyone that she worked with could potentially catch them.

Smiling to herself, Andy slowly zipped up her slacks, and rebuttoned them. She'd been with Miranda for nearly three months… the woman was full of surprises, and boy was Andy looking forward to discovering even more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
